godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Aphrodite
Greek Mythology In Greek mythology, Aphrodite (Ἀφροδίτη) was the goddess of love, beauty, and sexuality. Born from the severed genitals of Ouranos, after they were cast into the sea by Cronos. It was because of her beauty that the other gods feared jealousy would interrupt the peace between them, and lead to war. Zeus married her to Hephaestus, whom the rest of the gods did not view as a threat. Shes also a whore with nice tits. Though married, she started an affair with Ares. Hephaestus learned of the affair and set a trap for the lovers. He told Aphrodite that he was going to Lemnos. Aphrodite and Ares decided to take advantage of his absence and were in bed together. They did not know that Hephaestus had rigged the bed with a metal net that dropped on them and trapped the two lovers just while they were making love. Not only did Hephaestus find the two together, but the rest of the Olympian gods were also there to see the unfaithful pair. Poseidon had pity on Aphrodite and asked Hephaestus to make up with his wife. Iliad expresses another version of her origin, by which she was considered a daughter of DioneDione, who was the original oracular goddess ("Dione" being simply "the goddess, the feminine form of Δíος, "Dios," the genitive of Zeus) at Dodona. Aphrodite herself was sometimes referred to as "Dione". Once the worship of Zeus had usurped the oak-grove oracle at Dodona, some poets made him out to be the father of Aphrodite. To the Romans, Aphrodite was known as Venus. In the God of War series ''God of War'' During the siege on Athens, Aphrodite appears before Kratos within the underground tunnels of the city. When he approaches the goddess, she claims she will gift Kratos with the ability to use the power of the Gorgons, allowing the user to turn its target into solid stone. However, Kratos must first decapitate and kill the Queen of the Gorgons, Medusa. With her head Kratos must then kill various Minotaurs, and prove that he is able to use it as a weapon. If he successfully completes this task, the weapon Medusa's Gaze is added to the inventory. ''God of War III'' During his travels across the Upper Gardens, Kratos finds Aphrodite in her chamber, having a threesome with her Handmaidens. He has a brief conversation with her, where she bemoans the sorry state of the bridges outside, as it prevents any men from visiting her. She claims that Daedalus is too busy on Zeus' project to fix them since Zeus refuses to pull Daedalus off the Labyrinth project to fix them. Aphrodite also states that only her "worthless" husband Hephaestus knows how to operate the broken bridges, all while rolling around her bed provocatively. She offers herself to Kratos, even though he, as she puts it, is no longer the god of war, after which the Spartan can choose to have sex with her, which results in her releasing red orbs. Whether or not Kratos appeases Aphrodite, the goddess will allow him to use the Hyperion Gate in her chamber to return to the Forge and speak to her husband. At the end of the game, her ultimate fate is unknown, but assuming she does survive, she is the only Olympian in the game whom Kratos does not kill, due to her status of seemingly taking a neutral stance in the conflict. Relationships Hephaestus Hephaestus is the husband of Aphrodite. Despite Zeus marrying her off to Hephaestus to avoid conflict with the gods, there is no secret that she hates him, to which at one point she called him as "Worthless". Power As the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite possessed many Powers, most notably a luring enchantment, that attracted both men and women. She was also an Immortal, and most likely shared the typical powers associated with the gods. Trivia * Aphrodite is voiced by Carole Ruggier in God of War and April Stewart in God of War III. * Aphrodite had a strong romantic relationship with Ares in Greek mythology, mainly because she found his violent nature appealing. Since Kratos was more savage than Ares ever was, this may be what attracted Aphrodite to Kratos in the first place. * It is no secret that she hates Hephaestus. * Of all the gods/goddesses Kratos encountered on his quest for vengeance, Aphrodite is the only one that he did not kill. This may be largely due to the fact that she takes a neutral stance in the war, and does not truly seek to aid the gods. * Director Stig Asmussen revealed in an interview that originally, before being scrapped, the idea would be when trying to do the sex mini-game a second time, the camera would pan out. A record-scratching sound would then occur, and the camera would pan back to the bed. Aphrodite would then try to kill Kratos with the daggers hanging over the bed, initiating a quicktime-event to boot her down into Hades. It was however re-enforced that she would not be murdered. * While Aphrodite displays traits similar to Vanity/Lust from Pandora's box, her over-the-top promiscuity is simply attributed to her status as goddess of love, desire and sex. * Aphrodite appeared in the God of War II game booklet as one the gods who appear in the game, though she actually doesn't. * In the God of War Novel, Aphrodite is revealed to be the mother of twins, named Zora and Lora, whom Kratos encounters on the ship to Athens. * In the first God of War she appears to have blonde hair, although her hair is brown in God of War III. Related Pages *Gods *Immortal *Aphrodite's Garter, her Godly Possession. *Necklace of Aphrodite *Aphrodite's Chamber *Women Sex Mini-Game http://gamevideos.1up.com/video/id/28255 Gallery Aphrodite Izzy.jpg 210632cluj2.png Aphrodite.JPG Aphrodite07.jpg Aphrodite gow.jpg|Aphrodite in Hephaestus' flashback in God of War III. Untitled 110.png|Aphrodite and Kratos. Untitled 111.png|Aphrodite seducing Kratos Untitled 112.png Untitled 114.png|Aphrodite with her handmaidens Untitled 116.png|Aphrodite speaking to Kratos in God of War I aph.jpg 250px-Aphrodite.jpg 614_stream.jpg 101 stream.jpg 798 stream (1).jpg Aphrodite06-1-.jpg God-Of-War-3-Sex-Scene-650x365-1-.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:God of War Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Allies